High
by Duria Blue
Summary: Sometimes little things can change your perception of life.


_High_

Clara wandered on the street aimlessly, the leaves crunching under her feet. She felt an endless happiness that she hadn't felt in a long time. Almost at peace. She glanced at the orange-yellow leaves, and smiled an 'off to space' smile. She looked up as a single red leaf fell above her. She caught it between her fingers with ease.

"Pretty thing," she cooed. She kept staring at it, until she crushed it with her hand. She opened her palm and let the tiny pieces fall to the pile of leaves. She giggled.

"Funny thing," she said to herself. "Thing. _Thing._ Thing?" She tested the word, finding if it was a good word. She scrunched up her face. "I don't like 'thing'."

She looked to her right. Walking down the street was a slightly old man and beside him a youthful blonde girl. She noted their clothes. The man wore a worn out leather jacket; on top, a strap. He also wore dark trousers and boots. While the woman wore pale, washed out clothing. As they passed by her, the woman glanced at her and stopped. The man waited for her.

"Wake up." Was all she said and strolled away. Clara looked at her with a baffling gaze.

"I _am_ awake!" She shouted after the mysterious pair.

She sighed and fell on top of the leaves. She nuzzled into the leaves, feeling the strange warmth that was emitting from them. She spread out her arms and grasped the leaves. She laughed maniacally and gave out a sound of pleasure. When did these leaves become so… _good_? She closed her eyes.

"Is she okay?" She heard a female ask. Clara's eyes shot open and she looked up. Another pair were staring at her. The female had fiery red hair and wore a pink blouse with leggings. The other one was a male with spiked up hair; wearing a deep blue suit with a long, brown overcoat.

"No," he answered simply.

What did they care if she was ok or not? This was her life and she felt brilliant! She laughed again.

The man crouched down to her level, which startled her, and whispered, "You have to wake up. Right now, wake up." He got up and joined the red-head. They walked down the street, the two of them talking and laughing. Hot, boiling anger appeared inside Clara. Only _she_ could laugh.

She quickly got up from her spot and shrieked, "You _two_ shouldn't _be together_!"

Around her, the environment quickly erupted into dark smoke. The pair disappeared in front of her eyes. The leaves shot up and flew past her. The transparent swirls twirled around her whole body. She coughed as it almost suffocated her. Suddenly, she was in a junkyard. She glanced around; her eyes wide with anxiety, fear, and awe all rolled into one.

She heard thuds on the ground, someone running. She turned her head to the source. She saw the man with the spiky hair running. He was being chased. Or, was he chasing something? Clara couldn't figure it out.

She saw him disappear behind a pile of crates.

She started to cry. She covered her face, in shame of anyone seeing her. "I just want to go!" She sobbed. "I just want to _go_!"

Smoke swirled around her, once again. This time the smoke didn't choke her to death. She screwed her eyes shut.

She opened them and found herself inside a cantina.

"Que quere, joven?" Asked a woman behind the counter.

"Tiene te?" Responded the man. He wore a tweed jacket with a bow tie. Next to him was another ginger, wearing flannel and shorts.

"You can speak Spanish?" She inquired.

"Of course I can!" He beamed.

"Lo siento, joven, no mas tengo cerveza, alcohol, y vinos. No hay te."

Clara noticed that the man pouted. "Gracias," he eventually said. He turned towards the exit, his friend following him.

Clara glanced at the woman who was staring right at her. The woman said, "Despiertaze, joven. Despierta ya." The woman pushed her to the ground.

Clara yelped as her head hit the ground. As she opened her eyes, she heard a voice calling.

' _Clara, please wake up! I am asking you to do a simple thing: WAKE UP!'_

She gasped as her brain received the message and ordered her body to jerk up. She looked around and saw herself in a familiar place. The Tardis. In front of her was the Doctor grasping harshly her thin shoulders. His aged face was full of shock.

"…Doctor?" She asked meekly.

"Yes, it's me," he assured. He quickly got up and straightened his clothes.

"What happened…?"

"The woman from the shop gave you Shen'hai Taro. A powerful drug used in the planet Hai'ko. You were, as they say, 'high'."

"High?" She replied.

"…Yes," he hesitated.

"What did I do, exactly?" She got up and stood in front of the Doctor.

"You were laughing, talking, screaming, and crying."

"I was _hallucinating_ , Doctor. I saw- I saw your past selves," she stammered. "I- There were people who told me to 'Wake up. Wake up!'" She clutched her head. The Doctor held out his arms in case she fell.

"Are you alright?" He asked, uncertain.

Clara looked at his eyes and simply replied, "No. I am not okay." With that she left to go to her room. Her room that was full of pretty things.

.

.

.

 **Characters mentioned:**

 **War Doctor**

 **The Moment**

 **Tenth Doctor**

 **Donna Noble**

 **Eleventh Doctor**

 **Amy Pond**

 **.**

 **Translation:**

' **What do you want, sir?'**

' **Do you have tea?'**

' **Sorry sir, I only have beer, alcohol, and wine. There's no tea.'**

' **Thanks.'**

' **Wake up, ma'am. Wake up, now.'**


End file.
